


1:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not fond of visitors,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to one hungry animal after it approached his cake slice.





	1:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not fond of visitors,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to one hungry animal after it approached his cake slice and the preacher scowled.

THE END


End file.
